


collection of yehyuk drafts

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Vampire AU too, and prince au, and soulmates au, some are angst, some are fluff, uh theres slave au too, wont write everything but theres mostly random aus tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: short yehyuk related drafts i wrote last year :)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. me, myself & i

**Author's Note:**

> "izzy didn't you say locker room was going to be the last one???" technically i didnt lie  
> it is the last one!
> 
> these r just random shit i wrote like last year and decided 'well i can't afford seeing them in my drafts any longer' so after tweaking it just a lil bit and making them actually make sense and look good, i decided to post but they still doesn't count as a new story
> 
> anw  
> will post a new one every weekend until i run out of them, because surprisingly i only have like 11 drafts  
> enjoy ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because of changmin's latest song, hyukjae realizes he wasn't over jongwoon, at all.

it took weeks for hyukjae to realize that although he believed that he was _soo_ over jongwoon and anything related to him, there were many habits he got from his ex that continued plaguing him.

those were small things, but that took him a long time to figure out that he was doing.

he took more pictures now, be it taken by himself or sora when he would drag her around to do more things together for the sake of bonding - and he liked to think that it was purely coincidental that he was doing something that jongwoon would do with jongjin almost all the time if they couldn't meet.

he took a liking to visiting cafes, to enjoying the chill and relaxing atmosphere instead of complaining about how full it was or how those places were boring and had nothing for him to do.

he started to enjoy those 'alone times' where it would just be him and his thoughts, be those good or extremely suffocating.

he started to rely more on his friends and spend hours on the phone with them just because, no reason behind his intentions. it just felt good to know that he could trust them to help him when sadness reach him later in life - not now, because it didn't hit him yet.

it has now been two months since they broke up, but hyukjae forced himself to think that he was acting like this because habits are hard to disappear, especially after a relationship of three years. deep inside, though, a part in him knows he just misses jongwoon and those things that he did - that at that time, he loved to poke fun of him for - were the only thing he could remember, because of how often he would mock jongwoon for it. those were lovely, precious things that back then, he didn't understand how important they were but that now, they were craved deep inside his heart. as if they were a small part of jongwoon that he had accidentally left behind.

deep inside, he hoped that the same thing had happened to jongwoon and that now he carries at least one small piece of him, too. be it his weird habit of listening to recent girl group releases late at night, or his routine of always drinking a strawberry or chocolate milk every morning - instead of those bitter cup of black coffee the older used or maybe still loves to drink. a part of him wishes that jongwoon is now more talkative with people instead of staying on his phone for hours in deep silence, that he had managed to make even more friends after their breakup.

he felt foolish to think that jongwoon's habits would change.

they were too different from each other, it was hard to compromise exactly because of that. those differences were the reason why they broke up in first place, it feels stupid to think jongwoon would even _change_ when it all happened because of that - because neither were willing to work out or accept those "flaws".

 _"i'm so freaking over you"_ was the first line hyukjae heard once the song started playing on his playlist and he couldn't help but scowl at nothing in particular. although he wished it was true, he really wasn't over jongwoon at all.

everything around him reminded him of jongwoon - his room, his living room, his kitchen, hell, even his bathroon were filled with memories and small, irrelevant things that brought him the memories of his ex boyfriend - all because of the small moments they shared there. it left him wondering since _when_ jongwoon managed to infest his house with his presence and _how_ it still lingered even after so long. still, hyukjae figured that that was a good excuse for his lack of attempt in forgetting that he and jongwoon existed in first place.

"well, i wish i was," he huffed bitterly and shook his head. “unfortunately, im not..”


	2. of soul mates and rejections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyukjae has to deal with the stress of university, his family problems and the fact that his supposed soulmate is a well known jerk in the campus, all while dealing with his stupid friends, too

"this damned soulmate thing ruined my year, really" kyuhyun whined for the nth time that day, face buried in his arms as he tried to deny the harsh reality in front of him. 

"aw, come on. leeteuk sunbaenim isn't that bad. in fact, people say he's the nicest between the people in his 'group'." hyukjae chuckled at the displeased whine that escaped kyuhyun's lips, his gaze not leaving the history book he has been reading over and over again since he sat on the table.

"why it is him? why that weirdo who only knows how to study??" kyuhyun cried out loud, distress so clear in his voice that it made hyukjae pity him, just a little.

"you're not that different from him when it comes to _that_ , kyuhyun. and please, don't be so harsh on him. i bet he's having a hard time accepting you, too." hyukjae sighed, closing his book and leaning to pat his friend's back. "he was crushing hard on heechul sunbaenim last year."

"and the bastard even had the guts to crush on someone else?" the younger sounded so upset - or was it jealous? - that it made hyukjae laugh at him.

"oh come on kyunnie, please. you just got here this year and you only met him _once_. now compare this to heechul, who he has been around since they were, like, 10. they had everything to be best friends forever, to be honest, but the problem was that leeteuk sunbaenim didn't believe much on this soul mate bullshit and fell in love, so he confessed last year. of course heechul sunbaenim rejected him, not only because he only thought of him as a best friend but also because he had found the love of his life or whatever a few days before the confession."

"how the hell do you know about that and wait, does that mean i am going to be his second choice?" kyuhyun raised his head, having an irritated frown on his face.

"rumors fly fast when it involves two of the most.. "pretty" guys in the campus." hyukjae grimaced. "and yeah, probably you will if he ever accepts you. but at least leeteuk sunbaenim is nice. my soul mate is an ass."

"wait a fucking second, YOU MET HIM?"

his scream attracted attention to their table and hyukjae rolled his eyes before hitting kyuhyun with his book.

"shh, no screaming. answering your question, yes, i did and he's an asshole. i hate him and absolutely hate talking about him."

kyuhyun leaned forward, looking more insterested now. "tell me, who is it?"

"the annoying son of a bitch called yesung, of course. universe hates me so it _had_ to be him." the bitter tone didn't go missing by kyuhyun.

"damn, i take it as he didn't react well when you said it was him?"

"honestly, i never _told_ him it was him. we crossed paths once, i had a dream with him and i guess he had the same dream, because on the next day he said something like, 'look, good that you found your soul mate and all but i have no interest in dating and would very much rather be single forever.' and then he left. this happened, like, two years ago and since then i never talked with him."

his gaze shifted to his table, a blush creeping up when he remembered what he had dreamt about. it was a dream that was far from innocent and if he focused for long enough, he would remember how real the touches felt.

he didn't though. kyuhyun wouldn't let him live if he did.

speaking of..

"geez, hyung, why are you blushing out of sudden?" he even had the audacity to hit hyukjae with his geometry book - that was far more heavy than his. _fucker._ "stop thinking of porn so early in the afternoon, you pervert."

"oh my god shut up before i kill you," hyukjae rolled his eyes, hiding his face with his hands. "anyways, just try to accept it and if he ever decides not to be around you at all, it's alright. you won't be missing much, anyways. soul mates are just for you to have free fuck."

"well, if i want a free fuck i can come to you instead- OW!"

"if you say anything else i will fucking cut your dick off."


	3. to you, tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyukjae finds it hard to record to you tomorrow because of his recent break up with jongwoon

"the song we are going to record after this short break is to you, tomorrow," donghae noted, frowning a little as he read the lyrics. "it's a really sad song. damn, will we be able to pull this off? seems challenging on the vocals, too."

hyukjae swallowed hard, his eyes scanning the lyrics quickly, but it was enough to make him feel bad. "it.. seems really tough to record, yeah," and it wasn't exactly for that reason, but he chose not to say anything else. his eyes closed at the painful memory it brought before they opened again once donghae slid closer to him and hugged his waist. "why suddenly the hug?"

"you looked like you needed it. are you okay?" his hug tightened just a little. "you look a bit sad and pale."

"i'm fine. it's.. it's nothing." he bit his tongue when he remembered donghae wasn't even aware of what happened between him and jongwoon. "just felt a bit weird for a second, i guess i'm a bit nervous. it's nothing like our previous tracks, so.." it was the worst lie he had ever told, but if donghae read through his bullshit, he didn't say anything. "let's go, the recording will start." he forced an excited smile.

donghae frowned but kept quiet, squeezing hyukjae's shoulder in what he hoped that would be a comforting gesture before they went back to the studio.

the recording went smoothly even though the track had some tough parts, but it ended with everyone feeling satisfied with how the recording turned out.

although the results were good, hyukjae's mood was terrible by the time they finished. the moment they left and went to the car, the tears he had tried his best not to let out the whole day ended up falling, an uncomfortable lump resting on his throat as he tried his best to swallow his sobs.

donghae noticed something was off, though, so he silently hugged hyukjae and allowed him to cry on his shoulder, all while covering him so their manager wouldn't see the messy state he was in. "was it a tough break up, hyukkie?"

"yeah-" he almost choked on his tears in his shock, asking in a tiny voice, "how did you know?"

"i suspected something was off when you were reading the lyrics, then realized what it was while you were recording. i know you, you wouldn't look so bad if it was just nervousness." he gave hyukjae a tight smile, though he couldn't see it. "the lyrics helped too."

"ah.. you do know how to use your brain when you want, huh?"

"shush, don't try to escape the situation, hyukkie. maybe it will be better for you if you talk."

"i just- i don't know. i don't want to think about it, hae. it hurts."

"then cry it all out. i'm here for you."


	4. smoke up a glimpse of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongwoon likes to smoke, hyukjae likes the peace that lingers around jongwoon every time he takes a drag.

hyukjae quietly slipped behind jongwoon, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and stepping even closer so that his chest was touching his back, being as close as he could. his nose twitched at the now familiar smell of nicotine, holding back the urge to sneeze as jongwoon let out another puff of smoke.

jongwoon smiled a little as he felt hyukjae's arms tightening around him, pressing the tip of the cigarette on the ashtray before letting go of it and turning in hyukjae's arms.

"you're home early today." he smiled, wrapping his arms around hyukjae's neck. the other's grimace didn't go missing to him and he chuckled, one arm slipping down to reach his pockets to grab his mint flavored candy.

"was able to call in an early night so i came home." he frowned a little when jongwoon leaned to kiss his forehead, the smell of nicotine still clinging to his clothes. "was it a stressful day again?"

"yeah, just like the usual. i came home earlier than normal, thankfully." jongwoon sighed, closing his eyes and sighing gratefully as hyukjae's hands started caressing his back, popping one of the candies in his mouth. "i feel better now that you are here, though."

"good to know my presence is enough to make you feel better."

"as if you didn't know that already." jongwoon laughed, kissing his cheek. “wanna stay out for a bit longer?”

“yeah, it's a nice evening.”

they turned back to the view of the night sky, still hugging each other tightly, unwilling to let go to enjoy each other's warmth. their position changed, though, and now jongwoon was the one back hugging hyukjae, his chin resting comfortably on his boyfriend's shoulder and his arms wrapped securely around his middle.

it was peaceful and silent – and they loved it, those quiet moments between them, that would always end with them sharing kisses and caresses. it was the only thing they looked forward to when they came home.


	5. a glass of soju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just sojung and hyukjae waiting for jongwoon and discussing things while drinking soju

as soon as the door of hyukjae's apartment opened, sojung entered it and threw herself on the couch after taking off her shoes. hyukjae barely reacted to her suddenly barging in, instead he only moved a bit forward so her arms wouldn't accidentally hit his head from where he was sitting on the floor.

the heavy sigh that escaped her lips did made him worry, though, and so he looked up from his laptop to turn to her. "if you want there are some bottles of soju in my fridge, i guess it would be good for you to de-stress," he laughed at the way she jumped off the couch to run to the kitchen, turning his attention back to the laptop. "remember to bring one for me!" he didn't forget to scream, nodding satisfied when she screamed a 'okay' back.

she sat down when she came back, giving him one of the bottles before opening the one in her hand.

"so, what is it that is making you this grumpy?" hyukjae asked after uncapping the bottle. sojung stopped to think, but before she could say anything, hyukjae stopped her. "whatever you are going to say is a lie if you took this long to think about it, so don't even try to lie. all the possible reasons that are going through your head is _definitely_ not the truth, be it the witch bothering you every day or your manager being a bitch again. i've heard those excuses too many times for me to fall for them again."

"did i really use those excuses that much?" sojung sighed when hyukjae nodded, shaking her head and taking a sip of the bottle. "as much as i want to tell you what it is, i also don't want to say it, or else it will feel more real."

"sojung-ah, if whatever it is affected you this much, then it means that it is more real than you think. now spill, it's better to talk it to me than to jongwoon, because you know how he would react." he left the laptop on the coffee table, turning so he could look at her.

"geez, fine, alright." she took another sip, trying to gather courage to say the words. "eunbi called the engagement off."

"she what?!"

"yeah. she said it was too hard on her, that it felt too much. that she couldn't continue and so it would be better if we just called the engagement off until she felt well enough to _maybe_ consider continuing with the plans. haven't heard of her since last week," she frowned sadly. "when she said 'i'm leaving' i didn't think she would take it so seriously,"

"so she just quit and disappeared?"

"not the first time she did that, so it doesn't really surprise me. just made me a lil sad, tho. guess i was expecting too much."

"ay, it sucks but i guess she'll come back soon. stress was piling up really fast ever since that happened so you both desperately needed a break from that mess." sojung nodded tiredly at that. "let me go grab more bottles so we can drink and wait for jongwoon. it will be better to talk with him about that after a few glasses."


	6. chained up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyukjae wants to escape, but jongwoon loves him too much to let him go

hyukjae felt his head pounding by the time he woke up from his slumber, not really surprised when the first thing he saw was the pitch black room he was locked in. since his last attempt of escaping, he was locked in jongwoon's basement for days - he suspected it was one week and a half, but he wasn't that sure as there was no clock for him to know what time it was or the day of the week. his only clock was when one of jongwoon's loyal servants, a man that went by the name of donghae, would come into the basement to bring him food and clean him with a cloth.

no matter how hard donghae had tried to make him eat hyukjae didn't really follow his demands, only doing so after jongwoon had personally come to the basement to punish him - and now hyukjae remembers why his back felt so itchy, the whips had hurt him enough to leave bruises in the skin that still haven't healed. all the male's tries to make him eat or to break him to his will were a failure, but hyukjae knew that jongwoon wasn't going to give up.

and as much as he wanted for jongwon to leave him alone and let him go, he knew he wouldn't do it.

the lights of the basement turned on and hyukjae tensed, struggling against the chains locking him in his place. the door opened and jongwoon walked in, carefully carrying a silver tray with food. he approached hyukjae calmly, kneeling in front of him.

"oh, did you just wake up? you look so sleepy, how cute," he chuckled, leaving the tray in front of him. "i brought your food, i was told you didn't eat this morning so i thought i should come visit you. i cooked it myself!" his eyes was shining with pride, but it quickly disappeared with how unfazed hyukjae looked. "i see, you're still mad at me, my love." his hands touched hyukjae's cheek. "you should know that you won't be able to starve yourself to death, honey. i'm going to make you eat one way or another. you can try killing yourself in many ways possible, you know i won't let it happen."

"don't touch me." hyukjae moved away from the hand, a scowl on his face. jongwoon didn't mind, holding his cheek forcedly.

"don't test me, hyukjae-ah. or do you want a repeat from your punishment?" he gave a quick glance at hyukjae's back, enjoying the way his eyes widened in fear and his body tensed. "oh, seeing you so close like this.. you look so pale, dear. i would let you wander in the gardens again, but considering the fact you almost left me when i allowed you to do so.." he sighed disappointedly. "i should take care of it soon, but now, let's eat, hm?"

he happily fed hyukjae, who was trying his best to not reject the food. it didn't take too long before he was finished, pretty much forcing hyukjae to drink some of the water he bought.

"mm, i love seeing you eat so well!" jongwoon smiled happily, gently cleaning hyukjae's mouth with a handkerchief. "you look so skinny right now, i'll make sure to feed you properly every day so you'll get your weight back soon."

hyukjae kept quiet, thinking of ways to force himself to throw up after jongwoon leave the room.

"i need you to get better already, i miss playing with you." his smile turned naughty then, and hyukjae tried to escape from his hands as it lowered from his mouth to his chest, and later, his groin. "ah, i really miss touching your body.. what a pity i wasn't able to enjoy much."

shivers ran down hyukjae's spine and he tried his best to control himself as to not form an arousal. the last thing he wanted was jongwoon touching him more.

"don't worry, dear. with how fragile you are right now, i can't do much, so i won't start something i can't finish the way i want." jongwoon grabbed the tray again, getting up from the floor. "get better soon, my love. as soon as you're out of here, we are going to have a lot of fun together."


End file.
